sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Growlithe
Growlithe (グラウリッス, Kuraurittusu) is a Fire-type Puppy Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Arcanine when exposed to a Fire Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Tom Wayland (both English and Japanese) Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has a short, rounded muzzle, a small, fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears. It has bright orange fur with black stripes over its back and on its forelegs. Its belly, tail, and fluff on top of its head are a cream color. Its nose is shiny black, while the insides of its ears are light brown. Growlithe has two claws on its forepaws, and its paw pads are brown. Its height is 2'04" and weight is 41.9 lbs. Gender differences blah blah blah Gallery Special abilities Growlithe can spit fire. It has a powerful sense of smell to identify the emotions of others. Upon getting a scent, it will not forget it, no matter what. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable their sense of smell for short periods, as seen in The Case of the K-9 Caper. Behavior Extremely loyal, this Pokémon fiercely defends its Trainer and territory. Habitat Growlithe live in active volcanoes, grassy plains, and scorched plains heated by geothermal energy. Its native range includes Kanto and Johto, as well as Fiore and Almia, but it can be found in Sinnoh and Unova on some occasions. In captivity, they're often used as police dogs due to their loyal nature and powerful sense of smell. They're also seen occasionally as pets. Diet Major appearances Growlie James has a pet Growlithe nicknamed Growlie that he has had it since he was a child. He left it behind when he ran away from home at a young age. Jenny's Growlithe Growlithe and its evolved form have also been used as police dogs by Officer Jenny. Other Growlithe first appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. This Puppy Pokémon showed up when Ash was making an attempt to attack a herd of Tauros while at a Pokémon Ranch. Minor appearances Growlithe was first seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. A Growlithe appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Multiple Growlithe were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Growlithe appeared in Snubbull Snobbery under the ownership of the security guards. A Growlithe appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Growlithe along with an Arcanine were acting as security guards for a penthouse in Training Daze. Multiple Growlithe appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Morrison introduced his Growlithe to Sonic, Tom, Ash and thier friends in Saved by the Beldum. In On Cloud Arcanine, Drew and May discovered that the Arcanine they were trying to catch had a litter of Growlithe to take care of. Because of this, they decided to leave the Arcanine alone. A Growlithe appeared in Camping It Up!. A Growlithe appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Growlithe appeared in BW125 under the ownership of Current. A Growlithe was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. Nurse Joy's expedition crew had two Growlithe to help look for Kabuto Fossils in Shell Shock!. Multiple Growlithe also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Growlithe, Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe are of pleasant demeanor, great diligence, and very loyal and won't move unless their Trainer commands it. While loyal to its master, it drives enemies away with barks and bites. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon